A game of tag
by Myxes
Summary: All the Avengers decided to play a game of tag-one-tag-all, the one who can go the longest without being tagged wins. Peter centered-ish! Follows no plot and no specific timeline!


**This idea just hit me when I was reading a father/son fic of Peter and Toney, this is not inspired by the movie tag, this one-shot was meant to be centered solely around Peter but it took on a life of its own and I'm not upset about it.**

 **Also, I don't own Marvel, this is purely fan made, I don't own anything just the story I made up!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this fun-filled-family-fluff!**

 **...wow try saying that three times fast!**

 **This is my first Avengers fic!**

The Avengers had all gathered for a quick training session at the request of Captain America, their session had begun at eleven and was nearing its end.

All were present save for Wanda and Vision, they had decided to spend a couple days away for some alone time. Seeing as it was summer and there were no apparent dangers lurking around the corner, both Cap and Toney gave them the okay, followed by na few snarky comments from said genius.

Since it was summer, it meant that the youngest member of the Avengers was know spending a majority of his weeks at the compound seeing as he was technically and intern as well as a superhero, it meant that he would be there more often to train with others as well as modify his suite, if need be, and work on any tech Toney said they both could work on.

The spiderling was currently working on his hand-to-hand combat with Black Widow, even though he could sense danger before it happened everyone insisted on Peter learning how to defend himself, should he ever need it.

As he spared with Natasha he managed to successfully block an incoming punch and kick, but failed to realize those were only distractions as Natasha quickly swept his feet out from under him.

Peter barley managed to catch himself before his head could collide with the mat face first, coiling his right leg and kicking towards his opponent Peter managed to land a blow directly to her abdomen.

Grunting she took a few steps back to gain some distance, of course Peter was holding back, if he didn't he might have sent her flying into the farthest wall.

Before he could even recover Widow was on him again as if she hadn't felt a thing, sometimes Peter thought that she couldn't possibly be human with that type of endurance and resilience. Quickly she began overwhelming him, sending kick after punch pushing him closer to the edge as he dodged and weaved. It's was then that Peter realized she had upped her game simply because he'd landed a hit on her, she was pushing him further because he'd improve since the days before...He wasn't sure if he should be happy or concerned at this revelation.

Now that he could see that he had no choice but to retaliate, he darted forward catching Widow of guard he pulled his leg back and swung it forward, in the last second she crouched down; recovered, and sent her own kick at him, catching him in the face he hit the mat, hard.

"Alright, I think you've learned enough for today." She smirked down at him, and held out her hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I learned how to get kicked in the face professionally," he groaned out as she helped him up, his right hand holding the side of his now injured face.

"Relax, you're still learning and improving, just as you showed me a few seconds ago." She chuckled out as she gestured to the mat.

Peter couldn't help but smile at her comment, none of them ever put him down for screwing up something or for not learning something entirely new on the first few tries. After getting over his initial shock and awe at meeting the Avengers for the first time, he slowly opened up to them, and they to him. He was grateful because it felt like he'd gained an extended family of sorts, it was ten times better then school that was for sure, no one judged, no one gave attitudes...Well expect Toney when one of them managed to irritate him, which happened quite often, and made for some hilarious stories.

Peter had been drinking water when Cap had finally, announced that their session was over.

"Alright, that's enough for today everyone, good job." He said through puff of breath.

He'd been wrestling with Bucky on another near by mat, while Toney, Clint, and Sam were working on reaction timing and simple hand-to-hand when it came to simple firearms and and knives, and disarming.

Thor had decided to have a go at a revamped punching bag, that was specifically designed by Toney for the super soldiers, it came in handy now that they had two more members with enhanced strength.

Dr. Banner, was off to the side watching rather than joining seeing as that would've been a very bad idea in more ways then one.

Now that everyone had stopped their training, they all gathered together on the mats and sat down in a circle, some were catching their breath while others were drinking massive amounts of water, while some just relaxed and enjoyed the moment of rest.

"I'm glad to see everyone is improving in their own way-" Steve began before he was cut off

"I'm glad to see that it's over," snarked Toney, making a couple of them laugh.

Steve chuckled and shook his head at the engineer. "Well, you won't be too glad when I say that training will be longer tomorrow." He grinned as Toney frowned.

"We already do this for an hour and a half, there's no way I'm pushing it to two hours, I've got other things to do-better things to do, really" Toney said in mock annoyance.

"The more we practice together, the better team we become." He said proudly, no one could argue that. "If you don't want to train, what do you suggest we do instead?" He questioned from his position next to Bucky.

"I'm up for anything, so long as I don't end up sore or bruised," Toney answered.

They all grew quite as they thought of things they could possibly do to help them grow as a team, when Peter spoke up.

"How 'bout tag?"

The young spider was sitting between Natasha and Clint, his arms supporting his weight while one leg was bent at the knee and the other stretched out. He resisted the urge to shrink back when all eyes fell on him.

Toney tilted his head to the side as he thought about it, he pursed his lips when he remember that he'd never played tag before, seeing as he had a very strict father and school and grades were everything, he'd never had a chance to play many children's games, so he decided why not?

"Let's do it." He stated without a hint of sarcasm or mirth to suggest he was joking. He had never played tag before but that didn't mean he didn't know what the game was, or its rules.

"You're serious?" Cap questioned with a quirked brow.

"I figured you'd be the last person to agree to that, Tony." Bruce said through a toothy smile, he was sitting between Natasha and said billionaire.

"Why not? I think it'd be fun." He retorted.

Peter's face morphed into that of confusion, were they seriously considering his request of tag? Was this really happening?

"Alright, then let's do it, but first, some ground rules." Cap smiled as he looked at everyone.

Was this really happening? Oh God, this was really happening?

"Yes, please, we need to level the playing field!" Toney yelled out.

"Level the field, why?" Bucky questioned.

"Okay first, you've got two super soldiers, a God, and a kid who literally climb walls like the exorcist. That's a disadvantage to those of us who don't have powers pumping through their blood." He explained with a touch of irritation.

"You got your suite," Sam stated sarcastically from between Bucky and Thor.

"Fine, Toney and Sam can use their suits-" Steve began only to be cut off again.

"What about me and Clint, what are we not here." Natasha inquired with a frown.

"Alright fine, no suits, Bucky, Thor, Peter, and I will hold ourselves back and make it even, unless we come up against each other. Sam, and Toney can use some of the tech to help, no flying. Clint, and Tash can use some of their gear to help, all non-lethal. Bruce, you joining in?" Steve asked once he was done explaining.

"I don't think it's a good idea, how about I be the ref?" He asked.

Cap nodded, "Alright, Bruce is ref, any questions?"

"Can I use my web shooters?" Peter asked as he semi raised his hand out of reflex.

"No." They all relied on unison.

"It's kind of like flying to, so no...that goes for you two Thor, no flying." Cap explained once he saw the kid frown at their response.

"Okay Yeah, what's the radius of the playing field and are their any safe zones?" Sam asked.

"There is no radius, the entire compound is the field and their are no safe zones." Steve answered.

Peter still couldn't believe this was happening, a body feeling was being to hold up in his belly at the thought of playing tag with the Avengers.

"How about we make it more interesting?" All eyes turned to Clint as he continued. "Instead of tag, why not tag-one-tag-all?"

It was quite for a moment as they considered the change of the game.

"That sounds way better," Bucky answered after about two minutes.

"Survival of the fittest," Sam added with a grin.

"Tag-one-tag-all, it is then, anymore questions?" Steve answered when Bucky and Clint were met with no argument.

"Wait, are we scoring by how many people we manage to tag, or who lasts the longest?" Sam asked as he tested all his weight on his hands behind him.

"Whoever goes the longest without getting tagged, makes it easier that way." Bruce answered as he stood up.

"Any other questions?" Steve asked once more as they all began to get up.

"Yes, what is this battle of tag you speak of? It sound like an entertaining change." Thor asked from where he stood between Clint and Sam.

Peter stifled a laugh by slapping a hand over his mouth and pretended to have a coughing fit.

Once Thor was properly informed of the game, everyone began getting ready. In the midst of Steve explaining things to Thor, Bruce had come up with the idea of everyone using the Coms system to communicate, seeing as they would be scattered about the compound, and that they needed to be able to hear him if someone tried to cheat. He also ordered that F.R.I.D.A.Y. was off limits to everyone except him, seeing as he need to keep an eye on everyone.

With Thor squared away and everyone wearing their Coms, they waited in anticipation for Bruce to start the game.

As soon as everyone was properly scattered Bruce would choose someone at random to be it, that person could then go after anyone they chose too.

"Okay, everyone scatter!" Bruce called out as he tapped away at the tablet he'd brought with him earlier.

Everyone ran in opposite directions, and one by one F.R.I.D.A.Y. began pulling up their locations on screen. Bruce made his way quickly to one of many labs in the compound, with a swipe of his finger, all the readings popped up onto the glass window before him when he finally made it past the key card door.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, pull up a live surveillance feed of everyone and let me know if any foul play occurs." He asked the A.I. as he placed down his tablet.

"Of course Dr. Banner," she responded.

One by one, live feeds of each avenger began pulling up on screen, satisfied with everything, he made his decision.

"Bucky, your it," Bruce said, a very excited yes was followed by a chorus of complaints and curses and a comment of disappointment from Thor who'd not been choose to be it first.

"Quite your complaining guys, and Toney if you swear anymore I won't hesitate to mute you." He warned, the genius sighed loudly but agreed.

"Alright, ready?"

A few of them crouched slightly into a running position, while others began to stretch various limbs.

"Set?"

Bucky couldn't help but grin as he prepared to give chase, he had a pretty good idea of where Steve was, since they had grew up together and played this game practically a million times, he'd gotten to know his routine and doubted it would've changed in these last couple decades.

Peter was internally screaming as he finally came to grips with the idea of them playing this game, also the anticipation of who was going to win this game, he was smiling so much that his checks began to hurt, his senses began to expand as he geared up for the final word, they'd all run, regardless of who was it, it was an unspoken rule of the game that they all knew, which now included Thor.

"Go!"

Bucky took off at break-neck-speed, making a b-line straight to Steve, he had mapped out the area as he ran through the vast fields of the compound, narrowing down the places Steve would be.

And just as he predicted, Steve was heading straight for him. Both men froze at the sight of each other, Bucky grinned while Steve just shock his head disappointment at having been found so easily.

Bucky charged and Steve ran, both men running at high speed.

"You know you could never out run me Rogers!" Bucky cried out as he began to catch up.

"Well see about that!" He threw over his shoulder as he increased his speed.

Still Bucky gained on him, catching up in no time. He only managed to catch Steve when he had tried dodge him, that quick change in gear caused one of his legs to slip out from underneath him, Bucky followed suit and ended up crashing into Steve making them slide through the grass; covering their clothes green and brown.

"See, I told you I'd catch you, you were always such a klutz." Bucky laughed out from where he lay next to Steve.

"Tech-technically, you only got me by accident, and I'm not a klutz." He pointed out.

As a response Bucky slapped his arm, making Steve shove him half heartedly.

"Caps out," Bruce said to everyone, which was followed by a few more complaints. "Toney I'm warning you, one more curse and I'm muting you."

"Oh please do," Natasha said, a clear jab at Toney.

"Oh come on, that doesn't even count as a swear word and why am I the only one who's being threatened?" He complained back.

"Because you're the only one who swears the most out of all of us," Bruce answered trying his best not to laugh, even though laughter could be heard through the Coms.

"You guys going to keep star gazing?" Clint sassed the two super soldiers.

Both men laughed as they pulled themselves up from ground, trying in vain to clean of their soiled clothes. They both looked up in time to see both Toney and Tash run into the clearing and took off in opposite directions from whence they came.

Both men looked at each other once more before taking off, Steve following Toney, and Bucky running after Natasha.

Steve increased his speed just enough to catch up to Toney, then he slowed his pace till he was a few feet behind him.

Toney glanced back slightly and began laughing as he ran faster, he ran straight inside the main building of the compound, Steve following close behind.

Running through the lobby Toney darted around the reception desk using it as a blockade of sorts. Cap stopped just in front of it, and made motions to move in either direction trying to fake the billionaire out, it was then that Cap noticed that Toney was wearing a pair of his shades, it was one of his upgraded versions, he was probably using it too navigate the area.

The receptionist stared at the two in confusion, wondering what could've possibly have gotten into the two, only to scream a moment later as Captain America vaulted over her desk. He threw a quick apology over his shoulder as he began chasing after the genius again.

As Toney ran through the compound passing through a few doors and turning a corner he spotted Happy and Pepper walking down the hall. They both paused mid step when they caught sight of Toney running down the hall with Steve following behind. Happy hour into a defensive stance, to attach anyone coming their way, he stopped in confusion when Toney ran behind them, causing Steve to stop abruptly, as he tried to catch him.

"What is going on?" Pepper all but yelled.

"Just a game, the kid thought of." Toney answered like it answered her question as he used both people as make shift shields.

"Toney what the hell?" She replied in frustration.

She was met with his laugh as Steve tried in vain to reach between the two to tag Toney, as the man jumped back and took off running once more. Again Steve apologized as he ran after the mad scientist.

Both watching in pure confusion as the guys vanished down another corridor, Toney's laugh echoing through the halls.

Toney continued to run even though his legs were starting to ache, he came to another clove of chairs and desks and darted behind them, Steve stopping as soon as he saw where Toney was.

"Never thought I'd be able to our run you, old man." Toney said between gasps as he gripped one of the chairs.

"You know I could've caught long ago if I wanted to." He responded, his breath labored but not as much as Toney's.

"Oh yeah, try to keep up, old man!" He yelled as he ran through another set of doors.

Laughing at the taunt the super soldiers took off after him, running through hallway after hallway. Steve only managed to catch Toney finally because of one of the scientist walked through one of the doors Toney was headed for. The billionaire skidded to a halt as the scientist gave off a very high pitched scream, even for a guy it was pretty high.

"Shiiiiit!" Toney cried out but just before he could crashed into the poor man, he felt and extreme force collide into him and yank him in another direction.

When everything finally slowed down, Toney was standing off to side with Cap at his side, said man had gotten a hold of his forearm.

Toney hung his head in defeat, but he was also happy, he'd lasted longer then he expected too.

"Toney!" Bruce chastised.

"What-that was involuntarily, you can card me for that!" He yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guess this _old man_ caught you," Steve said as he let go of Toney's arm.

He could only giggle breathlessly at that comment, and soon both men were doubled over in a fit of laughter, while the poor scientist looked at them his face a mix fear and confusion.

"Toney's out," Bruce called out.

"Okay that's just not fair." Sam complained.

"Nat's out,"

"How the hell did you manage to catch her Bucky?" Steve asked, his finger pressed to his ear.

"Cap swore, mute him!" Toney called out, even though he was still next to him, which earned him a playful shove.

"You don't want to know," Bucky finally answered.

"He caught me by surprise," she admitted

"Yeah only after you tazed me about the Times," he complained.

"It was only two times, the third was an accident."

"Nat," Bruce warned.

"What? You said non lethal, it was, for him at least." She responded

"You're not one for accidents, I only managed to catch you because you got ahead of yourself and managed to get yourself cornered in the west hanger," Bucky cut in with a laugh.

"Bruce, think you could single out the four of us, I think it's time we make a game plan." Toney said as him and Steve began waking.

"Alright, your Coms are now linked, the rest of you won't be able to hear them." Bruce said as he tapped on the glass to reconfigure the Coms.

"How is that even remotely fair?" Sam groaned out.

"It's not, that's why is called tag-one-tag-all, bird brain." Clint chuckled out.

"I can't believe you, of all people, would call me that!" He deadpaned.

"Just keep moving, Sam they're in your area," Clint responded lazily.

"What-wait, how do you know that?" Sam questioned.

"Ah you know me, I like my perches." He responded before is Coms went completely silent.

All four met up at the entrance to the compound, Steve and Toney just making it outside as Nat and Bucky walked up.

"Okay so what do you have in mind Toney?" Nat asked with a smile.

"We need to catch Clint next," he stated with a grin.

"Why hawk? Why not Thor?" Bucky questioned, his brow furrowed.

"Because he has eyes on all of use, he didn't need tech to track everyone down, we get Clint, we can get the others." Toney answered as his smile grew.

"Alright, I've got a pretty good idea on where he is, I'll go with Steve, while you and Bucky go after Thor." Natasha explained as she moved to stand next to Cap.

"Okay, everyone keep up communication, you guys let us know when you've got eyes on Clint, okay? Let's go." Cap said just before him and Nat took off at a slow trot to the left of the compound. Steve training behind looking back to see Toney and Bucky take off in another direction.

Running into a cluster of walls, Steve and Nat stopped. "You sure this is the right way?" He questioned.

"Yeah, just give me a boost." She answered as she moved towards one of the walls.

Not wasting any time Steve moved over to her and launched her up over the edge with ease. Applying a bit of his own strength he jumped up, catching the edge of the wall with one hand and hosting himself up.

He stood up and looked down over the compound, they weren't at the highest point, but he could still see a good portion of the last out. Natasha was looking towards the other rooftops, narrowing down the areas Clint could be.

Steve caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye, making him look back out towards the cluster of hangers and warehouses. He caught sight of Peter who was running from Toney with a huge getting on his face.

"You're so going down kid!" Toney yelled through Coms.

"Only if you can catch me!" Peter yelled back as he darted around a warehouse, Toney hot on his heels.

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he watched the two, Toney chased the kid around the warehouse only for Toney to run out from the other side, stop and look around in confusion. The soldier laughed when he realized that the kid had somehow given him the slip.

"I've got eyes on Thor," Bucky said abruptly.

"Alright, I'm heading your way, kid have me the slip" Toney answered as Steve watched him run of in the direction he guessed was where Bucky was.

"This way," Natasha said, startling the soldier out of his distraction.

He turned to see her scale up the side of a slightly higher roof, and followed suit. Nat sped walked around the gravel, looking every which way for any sign of the master bowman.

"Go that way," she gestured to her right as she moved farther left.

Sensing that it was better to not to question her and just follow her command he moved farther to the left, following her at a distance in a crooked circle. He dropped down to a lower roof once he reached the edge of the one him and Nat shared.

He watched as she crouched down, seeing that something caught her attention, Cap moved a little further to her right and caught sight of Clint perched on the edge of the building looking out.

She motioned behind her for him to keep moving just before she took off towards the oblivious watcher. Hearing the gravel crunch beneath her feet the bowman snapped his head towards her, grind and jumped down, Nat following after.

Steve had long since ran after the two, keeping his distance and keeping out of Clint line of sight.

Nat had nearly tagged him as they ran across the rooftop, only for Clint to dodge, using the gravel to his advantage he slid and changed directions.

"Coming your way," Nat said as she continued her chase.

Seeing his chance Steve quickly pulled himself up to the higher section of the roof the two assassins had been running on.

He reached out just as Clint was passing by him, it was only then that Steve noticed that Clint had his bow on hand.

Catching sight of him, Clint pulled back instantly letting loose an arrow, on reflex Cap dodged; forced to pull his hand back.

Just as Clint was about to take off again, Nat tagged him, her hands slapping his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Clint laughed, "I knew you were going to get me Nat, I just knew it."

"Well yeah, who knows you best?" She said with a chuckle.

"You shot an arrow at me?" Steve inquired with a raised brow.

"Yeah, an arrow without its head, believe it or not I do follow the rules when it comes to this game," he said as he thought about his kids.

"Clint is down," Bruce relayed, "and so is Thor."

"What!" Sam yelled out, more to himself then anyone else.

"How?" Clint asked as he moved towards the edge where he'd least seen the asguardian.

"Stark and Barns, managed to double team me, I had managed to evade them once but I was not do lucky the second time." Thor explained, "unlucky was I, to get caught in the east fields, it was actually Stark who'd managed to tag me when I thought I had given them the slip."

"I don't believe it, you managed to catch Thor, Toney?" Steve said in disbelief.

"Read it and weep, old man!" Toney cried out through the Coms, making the group laugh.

"Okay, so who should we go after next, all that's is Peter and Sam?" Steve asked as he looked out across the compound.

"I choose Sam, he's been compelling an awful lot, let's put him out of his misery." Clint answered with a grin.

Sam was running past the north hanger when he caught sight of the winter soldier, running straight for him, cursing mentally her quickly changed directions and ran away for the hanger.

He nearly crashed into Cap and Toney when he managed to get past another warhorse, twisting on his feet, he dodged both men and kept running.

"Explain to me again how this is fair?" He yelled out as he ran, narrowly dodging Natasha as she shot out from behind a corner.

No one answered him as they kept running, cursing loudly when the God of Thunder ran towards him forcing him to change directions.

Sam had done the same thing as Toney, choosing to wear his shades from his suite, to give him a fighting chance. As he ran the glasses began warning him that he was being flanked on all sides, cursing again he picked up the pace.

Sam ran, halting for a split second when his shades warned him of an incoming projectile-he dodged, his eyes following the thing flying at him.

"You know you have to physically tag someone in order for them to be it, Clint." Bruce stated as he watched the screen.

"Yeah Hawk, what's up with that? You didn't even hit me." Sam teased

"Made you look," was all the man responded with.

Feeling his stomach drop, Sam turned to run only to be stopped by a hand hitting his shoulder heavily. Looking behind him, Sam saw that it was in fact Thor, who'd caught him.

"I believe your 'it' now, as they say." Thor said with a binding smile.

Feeling the vote of defeat Sam sunk to his knees in mock sadness as the others gathered around him.

"Great plan, Clint." Steve praised the bowman.

"Eh I knew he'd fall for it," was his response.

Getting up from his knees and dusting himself off, Sam attached and asked, "So that just leaves Peter?"

They all nodded along with verbal responses as they looked around for any sign of the young hero.

"Alright, Sam's out, which just leaves you Peter, I'm switching all the Coms back to the original setting seeing as how they'd no longer a need for the separate communication." Bruce said with a grin as he tapped on the glass screen/window.

"Am I seriously the only one left?" Peter questioned on shock.

"Yup, that you are kiddo," Bruce answered.

"Yeah, Toney how'd the kid manage to give you the slip earlier?" Steve questioned, a clear jab and the engineer.

"I don't know, he just turned a corner and was gone, hell if I know." He answered.

Earning a laugh from Peter and a warning from Bruce about his swearing again.

Clint had now joined the five others, as they tried to figure out a way to catch the last runner.

It was then that Peter realized he'd finally ran out of luck as he stopped short of crossing into the northern section of the main compound building.

Six pairs of eyes found him, fear painted his face as he turned and bolted back from where he'd originally came, the sound of multiple foot steps filling his ears.

Bruce watched from the lab, the passive doctor had been joined in the lab thirty minutes ago, by a confused Pepper and Happy, both demanding to know what was going on.

They had settled in once he explained what everyone was doing just as Toney was tagged by Steve. As the game carried on the three were soon joined by more as word spread through the compound that the Avengers were playing tag, most stared in disbelief while others cheered a few members on, and some even place bets on who was going to be tagged next.

Bruce had F.R.I.D.A.Y. switch the Coms to the speakers so everyone else could hear the conversations that the Avengers carried on.

A chorus of laughter broke out when Thor was caught, and everyone doubled over in laughter at Toney's insult to Cap.

It was now down to the last person and everyone watching was now cheering Peter on as he ran through the main entrance, the rest of the Avengers right behind him.

Peter ran through the entrance, the same receptionist from earlier staring at him and the others as they ran by. Peter couldn't help but laugh as that same bubbly feeling built up inside him and spread to every part of him. He darted up a flight of stairs heading straight for the main cafeteria.

Pushing through the double doors, he weaved through the multitude of tables, apologizing to anyone he almost ran into.

Steve almost had him, but the kid vaulted over a table. Cap followed suit, glancing over to others who were spread out, weaving between the tables and people, just to try and catch up to the kid.

Peter crashed through another pair of double doors leading out of the cafeteria, shocked screams following him as he kept running, apologizing again as he kept on running, turning up another flight of stairs.

Noticing where he was headed Toney doubled back, calling out for some of them to follow him and the others to continue following the web-slinger as he slipped down an adjacent hallway, Steve and Natasha following close behind.

"What are you planning Toney?" Steve asked as he followed the scientist up another flight of stairs.

"What do you think, we're going to corner him," Toney answered as they continued to climbed.

And just as Toney predicted they came face to face with the wall crawler, all parties stopping dead in their tracks in the Avengers main lounge area.

"End of the line kid," Toney said between breaths.

Peter looked around him panicked, arms raised and and fingers splayed in an attempt to keep them at bay.

"No where left to run, son." Cap said as he slowly made his way forward.

The teen backed up, as the others began to close in on him. Steve halted for a second when he noticed the grin spread across the kids face.

The kid quickly crouched down and jumped straight up, disappearing into an open vent in the ceiling.

"Ah what the crap Parker! Clint go after!" Toney ordered as he glared up at the now empty vent, which was followed by laughter echoing through the Coms and the vents.

"Are you insane? The kid is better then me up there, do you realize how many times he's gotten back at me up there for the pranks I've pulled, he managed to scare the crap out of me a few times!" Clint argued back as he began to map out the vents in his head.

"Banner what the hell?" Toney yelled through the Coms, "I thought we leveled the playing field?"

"We did, when it came to speed, strength and endurance. We never discussed unique abilities." Bruce chuckled out as he looked at the screen, showing that Peter hadn't moved away from the group at all.

"Uh yeah we did, before the game even started, I brought it up specifically!" He argued back

"You mentioned it, we never addressed anything pertaining to unique abilities. Peter must have realized this either at the beginning or sometime during the game, and is now using it to his advantage." The doctor explained.

"I blame Romanov, she trained the kid." Toney stated as he looked the women.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for training him properly, is not going to happen Toney." She said as she grind up at the ceiling.

"Alright, I'll go after him, I'll direct you guys on where to go as I follow him." Clint said as he jumped up, grasping the edge of the vent and hauling himself up and inside.

There was a moment of silence for a couple of seconds which was soon interrupted by an onslaught of banging as limbs met metal and taunts were exchanged. All listened even as the sounds faded into the ceiling.

"You've got to admit, he's got quite the head on his shoulders," Steve said as he laughed, the kid had really surprised him.

"Yeah, I've got to agree with you there old man," Toney couldn't help but smile as he thought about how the kid had out witted him, when he thought he'd had the upper hand.

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Yeah don't get used to it capcicle."

"It's no good guys, the kid must have knew we could catch him on foot, but not up here, he purposely divided us, knowing only a few of us could follow him." Clint said between short puffs of air.

"I expected nothing less of Peter," Bruce said as he watched two blips race through the ventilation scan F.R.I.D.A. up.

"Thanks Dr. Banner!" Peter quickly called out as he turned another corner, Clint right behind him but not moving as fast.

"Wait you knew he was planning this doc?" Sam questioned

"I knew he was playing something, I just wasn't sure what he was planning. He wasn't cheating so I had no reason to rat him out." Bruce explained while trying to stifle another laugh, it was hard considering the fact that those who were watching with him, were all doubled over and laughing at the teams expense.

"Are you guys going to keep talking, or are you going to help me catch this kid?" Clint yelled out as tried his best to keep up with a kid who could navigate narrow spaces as if it were nothing. " We're headed back your way, to the nearest lab."

Without a word they all took off at a semi-run, to the nearest lab, arriving just in time to see the kid scurrying across the ceiling from an open vent into another open vent going directly up.

"Which way did he go!" Clint yelled, his head popping out from the vent as he looked at the other scattered about the lab.

"It was a false lead, he went into that one." Cap answered, pointing at the other vent. He wondered just how long had the kid been planning this.

Clint frowned for a second thinking, before he spoke. "He's headed to the roof!" He yelled at he vanished from sight, barley making any noise as he left.

Without hesitating they all quickly made their way to the roof.

"Forgot to mention which section of the roof Clint," Toney said as he began searching for a vents.

"Should be right where you are." Clint said as he continued to make his way through the system.

"Over here!" Cap called out as he looked down another open vent, it's cover cast off to the side.

All five made their way over, glancing down at the vent, anticipating the young spider to appear at any moment.

The sound of someone crawling up the vent filed their ears, all began to prepare for the young hero to come up and find that he was trapped.

All of them froze when the head that popped up wasn't Peter's, but Clint's; laughter echoed the their Coms.

"Can it, Banner!" Toney yelled out.

"Where is he?" Clint asked, "I was right behind him."

"Man you guys suck at this game!" Peter yelled from way off across the rooftop. "You guys certainly have had way more training then me, I'm just a fifteen year old and beating every single one of you, that's just sad!"

"You're so going to get it kid!" Toney cried out as he ran after the teen.

Peter simply responded with a 'come and get me' gesture and took off as the rest of the Avengers gave chase.

They had managed to corner him again on the rooftop, only to watch as he crouched down as if he were going to make a run for it. But instead of going forward like they thought he went backwards, slipping between a gap in the walls of the rooftop and into another freaking vent!

"Okay, we're never going to catch him," Clint said as he starred down where Peter had disappeared too.

"I swear of I didn't know the kid, and I saw him scaling walls and shit, I'd think he was possessed," Sam said as he joined Clint in his staring.

"Yeah that weird sticky thing he's got, really freaks me out sometimes," Bucky said as he joined the other two.

"He sure is leading us by the nose, isn't he," Nat said as she crouched down to rest.

"Okay, I'm calling it. Peter, since you've turned the vents into an unintentional safe zone I'm taking away you vent rights for the rest of the game." Bruce said before anyone else could get another word out.

"Anything you say, Dr. Banner!" Peter responded.

"You've all got ten seconds to get back inside before Peter exits the vents," Bruce declared as a timer pulled up on screen.

"Everyone scatter," Steve called out as he ran to the nearest roof entrance. Everyone followed him, save for Clint who disappeared down the same vent he'd crawled out of earlier.

The team scattered as soon as they entered the building, all of them trying to catch a glimpse of the web-slinger.

It was Natasha who found him first, calling out to everyone to come to her location as she ran after the teen.

Peter ran, his senses kicking in just in time for him to dodged and flying vent cover. He fell back, sliding across the floor on his knees making it to the end of the hallway were it T'd off in two directions.

His senses alerted him too danger from all sides, without stopping to look, he scaled the wall again making it to the ceiling and crawling back down the same hall he'd ran down.

Multiple foot steps followed behind him. The spiderling jumped down from the ceiling figuring he'd give them more of a chance to catch him, and took off running again.

It was in the same lounge room from earlier that Peter was finally tagged in.

After being forced to redirect his path twice, Peter came crashing into that same room, stumbling over his own feet he was accidentally tackled by the people behind him.

Peter lay on the floor tangled in a mess of bodies and limbs. He felt a pair of arms tighten around his midsection, pulling him up to sit.

Peter couldn't help but laugh, as he sat there, he looked up to see that it was Toney who had managed to capture him in the end.

Natasha, Bucky, and Sam were among the others who were piled on the floor, soon enough all were laughing when they saw how hard Peter was laughing, it had become infectious, even to the others who had just arrived, all of them collapsing on the floor as well.

Peter was laying on his back staring at the ceiling, clutching his stomach as his laughter died.

"Alright I can't move someone get me a stretcher," Toney said as he tried to catch his breath from where he lay next to Peter.

Which only made Peter laugh more, even though his ribs and his abdomen protested the action.

"This was a great idea kid, but next time, I'm winning." Toney said as he gripped the teens shoulder.

"I can't guarantee that Mr. Stark." Peter responded as he sat up, a water bottle being shoved in his hands.

The teen said his thanks and chugged the whole thing down.

"Kid, I've got to ask you, how the hell did you find time to plan all that?" Sam asked as he waved his index finger in the air relaying his unspoken part of the question, sitting in the same spot he'd fallen in earlier.

Everyone around them agreed, wanting to know how the teen bested all of them for the majority of the game.

Peter couldn't help but blush at their genuine interest in what he'd accomplished.

"Well I started planning just as you guys caught Natasha, I realized that if I didn't come up with something soon you guys would catch Clint next and its be all over for me." He began to explain before Toney interrupted.

"Wait so you were planning this since then, even when I was checking you outside?"

"Y-yeah, I was actually using you as a test run-no pun intended-I actually let you spot me-" he explained before he was cut off for the second time.

"Sorry-so wait, that's what happened when Toney was chasing you? You have him the slip by crawling into the warehouses vent." Cap said in awe of the kids genius.

"Y-yeah, as Spider-Man I always found it interesting how people never look up when they chase you, they seldom look down as well, so I used that to my advantage, once I saw how it worked on Mr. Stark, I made my way back here and got to work while you guys focused on the more potent targets I set my plan into motion." He finally explained, growing a little shy at the end.

"So you had us chasing our trails from the beginning?" Bucky asked as he held his metal arm out to Peter. "That takes brains kid." He said when Peter finally clasped his hand in his as a gesture of praise towards the young hero.

"And you made us believe that saving you for last was the best decision when in fact it was worst decision we could make." Toney said as he ran a lone hand through his wild hair.

Hugs, high fives, and hair ruffles were given followed up with more complements and praises. Peter couldn't stop smiling even if he tried as he stared out the window watching the sun get lower in the sky, painting it in an array of colors, everyone was now getting up, joints popping and bones cracking as a few of them stretched.

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. How long were we playing," Toney asked as he looked out the same window.

"The game began at one-o-clock, standard time so approximately 4 hours and thirty-six minutes boss." She responded.

A whistle rang through the room as they all took in the amount time they had played.

"Time flies when you're having fun, good job Peter, you have us all one hell of a run." Bruce praised the young hero from the still active Coms, Peter felt his shyness grow once again at the praising but it was quickly stamped out by Toney's yelling.

"What do you mean 'us' Banner? As far as I know it's just you up there and us down here, so who could you possibly referring to?" When no response came, Toney walked out of the room and down the hall yelling. "Damn it Banner! If I find out you were making a show out this, you're going to get an ear full as well as everyone else!"

Everyone who was watching the game and had heard Toney's threat cleared out of that room faster than Bruce ever saw them move.

Him, Pepper, and Happy were the only ones left in the room when Toney finally arrived at the lab. He didn't hesitate to question any of them, trying to figure out if anyone else was in their. All of them simply stated that it had only been the the kid then watching the entire time, all three were completely immune to his accusations and and irritation.

Peter stared after his mentor in confusion and concern before dissolving into another fit of laughter at the thought of the possible repercussions someone could receive of they were unlucky enough to get caught in Toney's rampage.

Majority of the Avengers shook their heads at the billionaire as they cleared out of the lounge, everyone heading to their rooms to take a very much needed showers before they started dinner.

Peter couldn't help but pump his first in the air as he walked down the hallway to his room. He still could believe he'd beaten the Avengers in a game of tag, it was funny but it was also one of the best days of his life. He never guessed he'd ever play such a game with them, he was sure that he would never forget this day, he guessed that it would be the same for others too as he entered his room.

Just as he was gathering his clothes together Caps voice filled his ear through the gotten comp one more time.

"Training is cancelled for tomorrow."

Peter laughed out loud when he heard a very excited 'yes' being yelled from Toney's room from down the hall.

Peter rolled his eyes at his mentor as he took the Coms out of his ear and proceeded to take a shower.

"Yup," he said aloud. " defiantly the best day ever."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, it was completely random and I just had to write it. I've been on a father/son kick between Peter and Toney for the past two weeks since I saw infinity war! I apologize if there are grammar and spelling mistakes, I've re-read this many times, but you can't catch everything. I also wrote this in a span of day starting from yesterday evening around this time till now, I only stopped writing because of interruption and what not. So if the story doesn't make sense in some parts I apologize for that as well.**

 **Anyway I hope you loved it and reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
